Stalker of the Mind
by ds9jullian
Summary: An old friend has returned to the Sanctuary seeking help, but what will she do for Henry and Kate's blossoming relationship. Will it makes things easier or will it just make things worse.  Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Henry opened the front door of the Sanctuary to find a small dark cloaked figure standing before him. He watched as she reached up slowly with her gloved hands and pulled back the hood of her black wool traveling cloak.

"Henry," she said softly with a big grin on her face.

"Laura." he replied slightly surprised to see her.

Henry allowed her in and quietly shut the door behind her, she only had small bag of things with her.

"We weren't expecting you for several more weeks."

"Dr. Magnus asked me to come back a few weeks early, said she had some new work for me." she paused "Is she in?"

Laura removed her traveling cloak to reveal her trendy attire, although every inch of skin from her neck down was covered. She reminded him a lot of Kate.

"She is out running errands . . . " began Henry.

"Who's Kate?" asked Laura.

Laura quickly picked up on his reaction.

"I'm sorry, old habits die hard, but I am getting better."

Henry picked up her small bag and headed towards the grand staircase.

"How are you? " asked Henry after a few a moments as they started up the stairs.

"I'm well and yourself?"

"Staying out of trouble." said Henry.

Laura knew there was more to at the story but she wouldn't press, Henry was a close friend and those were few and far between for someone with her gift. She had burned far too many bridges over the years, those that she had left she worked hard to keep in tack. She had not spoken to Henry since her departure nearly three years before. She had so much she wanted to say to him but she did not have the strength. Henry slowed to allow Laura to catch up with him, he noticed that she was taking the stairs one at a time. Her limp was worse than ever.

They continued in silence.

"You must be Kate?" said Laura as she and Henry a turned the corner in the upstairs hallway.

Kate was clearly confused. Laura assumed that by the fact that she was freely walking the hallways of the Sanctuary she was use to the abnormal world.

"Telepath?" she asked turning to Henry.

"No, much worse." he replied.

Kate looked shocked. Laura focused on keeping from reaching out to read her mind, so she focused on Henry.

"Just think of her as a really powerful mermaid with legs." said Henry.

Laura elbowed him in the leg, it was all she could reach at her slight stature. It was an apt description of her power but not one that she liked. As far as she knew she was unique in her gift, most telepaths could only read the conscious mind, but not her she could do more, much more.

"Ouch." said Henry weekly, it didn't really hurt he just want to make Kate thinks it had, and it made Laura feel better.

"I can not only read the conscious mind, with contact I can read the unconscious mind and project my own thoughts into your mind." said Laura answering Kate's unspoken question.

Kate became very nervous with this knowledge. Henry grabbed Laura by the elbow.

"Goodnight Kate." said Henry.

Laura pulled her arm away from Henry, he was thinking of all the things that Laura would do to Kate if he let her. But his heart was in the right place, he didn't want Laura to make the wrong impression with Kate. Laura caught on quickly that she was a very important person to him.

"Henry, I am not that person anymore, let me show you."

Laura could feel that he didn't believe her but she wasn't going to argue with him, she knew the only way to regain his friendship was to show him with actions rather than words. She walked with him to her room.

"Everything should just as you left it. " said Henry unlocking the door.

"Thank you." said Laura opening the door. "I really do want to show you that I am not that person anymore."

"I know." he said quietly.

"Ask her out Henry?" said Laura shutting the door to her room.

Henry had to wonder was this one of Laura's mind games or had three years of working in intelligence made her more humane. Laura had come to the Sanctuary after Helen had rescued her from the hands of the church in her small rural community in the mountains of Virginia. They accused her of being a witch and were going to burn her at the stake, she had been only 12. Learning to control her gift had left her with few friends. He knew what gone through as a child and he couldn't blame her for it what she did she did out of survival. He pushed her comment to the back of his mind, he had work to do.

"Hey Henry." said Will. "Is Laura here yet?"

"Yeah, she is up in her room, got here about an hour ago." answered Henry.

"That girl gives me the creeps." added Kate who had appeared out of nowhere. " and what is with those gloves, those are so last century."

"Those are for your protection." said Henry. "Think Rouge from x-men."

Kate hated it when he used comic books references.

"That was a good movie."

"How did she look?" asked Will.

"A bit tired, but she just flew in from god knows where so." he paused. "She just asked if Magnus was in, why?"

"Magnus asked me to talk to her, something about her not being herself."

"She seemed fine but then Laura had always had two sides."

"That girl is screwed up in the head." said Kate.

"Well you would be to if you have seen the hell she had seen in her life."

"What is with that limp?" said Kate.

Will got curious about that comment. Will noticed that Henry got very uncomfortable, he knew something.

"What happened?"

"About twelve years ago she and I go into a bit of a tussle and I pushed her off the balcony. Both her legs were broken."

Henry left it at that, the details weren't important any more. He still regretted what he had done, there little spat over something so minor had changed them both forever and left her with an eternal reminder.

"She is what? 15 or 16?"

"Try 28." said Will.

"Damn." said Kate.

"And she is no more screwed up than the rest of us." he added.

"Come in." said Laura before will even had a chance to knock.

He opened the door slowly, Laura was curled up in a chair looking out the window. Her short blond hair was spiked, if you did not know better she would pass for a teenager at only four foot six.

"Hi Will." said Laura without taking her eyes off the window.

"Laura, how are you?" he said approaching slowly.

"Happy to be home, happy to be in a place that is safe and calm."

"You okay?" asked Will sitting down in the chair across from her.

"No." she said flatly.

"How much do you know about what I have been doing for the last three years?"

"Magnus told me that you have been working for the NATO forces, aiding in their war efforts."

"That is a very diplomatic way of saying it but yes. For three years I have been using my gift as a weapon in war. I have seen too much, done too many things I wish I had never done, and watched too many people that I cared about get hurt or killed all in the name of war." she paused. "I am done, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Will could see that although she put on the image that she was well it was not there was something tormenting her. He had only met Laura for a brief time. like five minutes, before her departure but he had read Magnus' file cover to cover a couple of day ago. Laura's history before arriving at the Sanctuary was vague but what was known was not the kind of thing a child should have been the victim of. Laura knew and understood what had happened to her but it had left scars that shaped who she had become.

"If you want to talk about it you are always welcome in my office."

"I know."

"I will leave you to rest."

Will went on his way, Laura needed to rest, she looked awful, the make-up didn't hide the bags under her eyes and it would take some time before she would talk openly about what was going on.

Laura walked the hallways of the Sanctuary trying to pass the time, she couldn't sleep yet again. Although her leg throbbed she didn't want to stay in her room, she needed to move. Between the time change and the insomnia she didn't even try to push the idea of sleep on her body, there was something she could find to do, she had not read a good book in a while so she headed to the library maybe she could find something there to keep her mind off the memories she carried. When she arrived in the library she found another sleepless individual. Tall slim his hair as dark as his suit. She wanted to reach out with her mind but pulled back knowing that it was a not the best way to start a conversation. She approached slowly in her stocking feet, she wanted to see what he was working on.

"Hello" said Laura.

"Where did you come from?" asked Tesla looking her over.

She had to work hard not to reach in to his mind, it was like it was calling to her at full volume.

"I live here." she replied to the stranger. "Laura Blackwell."

"Tesla, Nikola Tesla." he said taking her out stretched hand and placing a soft kiss on her gloved hand.

"Wow, " she was taken aback, there was something different about him, she could not help but read his thoughts it was like the moment he touched her no barrier would stop the passage of his thoughts to her. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Only a few other people in her life had given her such a vivid image without contact, Magnus, Ashley, and James Watson. What was it about them that brought her to her knees with their thoughts.

"Telepath?" he asked.

"Cognitive Telepath." she said.

Normally she did not share that information with just anyone but there was something about him that made her trust him. Plus he was alone in the library in the middle of the night so he was either another resident or a friend of Dr. Magnus. He carried this air about him that said that he was a very powerful abnormal but Laura was not sure what he was, he had to be powerful because he was one of the few abnormals on earth that she could read with just a look.

"You?" she asked.

"Ex-vampire.". He said almost like he was trying to hide it.

"Source blood."

He was taken aback, how did this young woman know about the source blood, that was a dark secret even among those intimate with the sanctuary network. He nodded uncharacteristically calm about a complete stranger knowing his history. Laura decided that she was too tired to remain in the presence of this man, he was too easy to read in such close proximity and it was hard to keep his thoughts at bay. She continued through the library and headed for the catacombs, it provided a large area to walk alone. Walking had always been calming for her, it was when she could be alone with only her own thoughts for company.

Helen rose early as she did each morning, she took her morning meal at her desk. She was sipping at her cup of tea when Will arrived.

"How is Laura settling back in?" asked Helen.

"Well, I expect. She was not in her room when I went to check on her a few minutes ago but last night she seemed well enough."

"Has she shown any interest in talking about what happened?"

"No, she looked exhausted last night so I just left her to sleep. I didn't want too push too hard, she had been thought a lot."

"Good," Helen paused. "Did she say anything to Henry?"

"Not that I know of." Will paused. "Henry didn't seem to want to talk about her actually."

"That's not unexpected, Henry still doesn't trust her after some things she did when she was a teenager." she paused. "She and Henry were very close, she, Henry and Ashley were always getting in trouble at school. I imagine that looking her reminds him of Ashley."

That is when the phone on Magnus' desk rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Guy was in the catacombs trying to find something in storage when he found a small body lying in the hallway, it was Laura, and she was unconscious. After checking her for obvious injuries he scooped her up in his big arms just as he had done many times before and carried her back to her room in the North Tower, before calling Magnus to come check on her although he was fairly sure that she was just fine. To him she was still the little young lady that had roamed the hallways during her teen years, she had been a handful then.

Big Guy stayed at her bedside, it wasn't long before Magnus and Will arrived. Will stood watching as Helen quickly and gently check Laura; it didn't take her more than few moments to make her assessment.

"I can only assume that she had a seizure." said Dr. Magnus after checking her vitals. "She's unconscious but otherwise everything is normal."

"Is this why you asked her to come home?" asked Will.

"Yes," she paused getting up from the edge of Laura's bed. "About two weeks ago I got a phone call from Sgt. Scott Davidson, the man assigned as her body guard, saying that she was experiencing four and five seizures a day but the military wouldn't do anything about it because she was too important to the mission. He was worried about her, she was struggling to keep up and was scared that she might get hurt; he found my business card tucked into the pocket of her body armor so he figured it was important. I pulled some strings and had her shipped home under the pretense that she was needed here."

"So these seizures aren't something new?" Asked Will.

"No, I am fairly certain they have something to do with her gift but she hadn't had one for some time when she departed. She controlled them with medication."

There was a sound of hurried feet coming up the tower stair case to Laura's room.

"Is she okay?" asked Henry charging to in Laura's room.

"Yes, Henry she will be fine." said Magnus. "She just had a seizure."

He took a deep breath and was obviously relieved by the news.

"Kate only said that she had been found unconscious in the catacombs."

Everyone watched as Henry sat down on the edge of Laura's bed. Will noticed quickly that Henry looked at her like she was someone of great importance to him. Henry never spoke of Laura, but since Ashley's death he didn't talk much about his past. Everyone watched him but he didn't care this was his sister.

"Do you know why she is limping?" asked Henry after a long silence.

This took Helen slightly by surprise.

"I haven't seen her limping that badly in many, many years." he continued.

Helen thought for a few minutes.

"Henry, stay with her so she isn't alone when she wakes." said Helen, everyone got the hint and started towards the door. "When she is ready, make sure she showers and then bring her down to my lab, I want to put her through the scanner."

Henry nodded returning his attention to Laura.

Will waited for Helen on the landing a couple of floors below Laura's room. There was so much to this story that he didn't know. He had long ago asked Magnus for complete honesty but he had quickly learned that there would always be things he didn't bother to ask about and Magnus didn't feel was important.

"Is it really a good idea to leave Henry with her, wouldn't Kate be a better choice?" asked Will.

"No, Henry knows what to do and Laura has nothing to fear from him." said Magnus.

Will knew that there was no arguing with her.

"Let her rest, she is exhausted and Henry will be fine with her."

Henry carried Laura down to Dr. Magnus' lab, she had wanted to walk but after nearly tumbling down the stairs Henry stood his ground and made her let him carry her. She made it clear that she didn't want to be treated like a child but he was scared she would hurt herself. She was still tired from the seizure so she relented knowing that fighting with Henry wasn't worth the effort on some fronts. There were worse things in the world than having a handsome young man carry you. Harry felt like he was stepping back fifteen years, Laura couldn't help but smile. She small body what not much of a burden to him. She had showered and up on clean pajamas.

Everyone, Will, Big Guy, Magnus, Kate and Tesla where there waiting for them when they arrived in the lab. They watched as Henry carefully lay Laura down on the scanner bed, even in her pajamas every inch of skin from her neck down was covered. Henry joined the crowd behind the bank of computers as Laura was pulled into the scanner.

"Laura, please try to focus on Henry." said Magnus.

Henry didn't look pleased with this statement but he didn't protest. Will watched as Henry averted eyes from Kate whom he had been watching since coming down stairs. Everyone watched as the data started to steam in. She was in the scanner for nearly ten minutes.

"Are you guys done yet?" she asked.

"Almost, but I want to get a look at that leg." said Magnus.

Will could see that Henry had a smile on his face, he could guess that is was something Laura was telling him. He had noticed that between those two Laura didn't need physical contact to put things in his mind.

"She fell getting out of a Hummer." said Henry.

Everyone could hear Laura protest from the scanner, she hadn't wanted that piece of information shared.

"Laura, you split your femur along the plates." said Dr. Magnus. "I won't have to do surgery but you are going to have to stay off of it for a few weeks or I will have to do surgery."

Laura knew what Dr. Magnus was thinking and didn't like it. Bed rest and a wheelchair were not her idea of fun but they were a nice change from the battle field. Laura didn't say anything out loud although everyone could see the smile on Henry's face.

Kate was standing in Henry's lab when he returned from Laura's room. She was flicking through one of his comic books.

"What do you want?" he asked taking the comic book from her and returning it to the pile.

"Who is she?" asked Kate.

"Laura?"

"Yes, Hank, Laura, who is she?" she paused waiting for an answer. "Why is she so damned important to you?"

"She is upstairs in that bed because of me." he said flatly.

"What?" said Kate. "I don't recall you pushing her out of a Hummer."

"Twelve years ago, not long after I learned what I am she and I got into it after she did her little mind reading thing, I took a run at her, she and I went flying off the third floor balcony. I walked away with a concussion, she spent the next 12 weeks bedridden with two broken legs and six fractured ribs." he paused. "My punishment was to be her nurse."

"That explains a lot." said Kate sarcastically.

"She is like a sister to me." rebutted Henry."The only one now that Ashley's gone."

"We grew close and I learned just how horrific her childhood was, she is the way she is because of what happened to her." he paused. "You want to know why she keeps every inch of her skin covered."

Kate nodded.

"She was burned at the stake."

This took Kate by surprise; it was rare that anything scared her but that little bit of information terrified her.

"Let me introduce her to you."

Henry walked straight into Laura's room, Laura had felt them coming and wouldn't care. Laura was sitting in bed reading one of her science fiction books.

"Kate Freelander meet Laura Blackwell." said Henry as they approached her bed.

Laura reached out with her gloved and shook Kate's hand.

"I will behave myself." said Laura, answering Henry's silent question.

Kate looked at her oddly.

"I will do my best not read your thoughts." said Laura rephrasing her statement.

"Kate would like to know more about you." said Henry.

Laura grinned.

"You're sure about this; my past isn't exactly a fairy tale."

"Neither mine." said Kate.

Laura smiled.

"I will leave you two to talk," he said heading to the door nervously.

"Oh, just tell her." said Laura knowing what he was thinking.

"If her hands start to shake make sure she lays down." said Henry.

"Thank you." said Laura.

Henry closed the door behind him and headed down stairs. They needed to clear the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura quickly settled in to life at the Sanctuary. With the help of a wheelchair she split her time between helping Henry and talking to Will. Although her time with Will was limited by the seizures that still riddled her life three or four times a day even with the new cocktail of drugs that Magnus was having her take. Will believed they were making slow but steady progress. Laura was more optimistic about her future and was coming to terms with the demons of war. And the demons that came with her gift. She enjoyed being back at home, a place where she didn't have to fear those around her or for her safety at every turn.

More than once Will had found Henry sitting on the sofa in his lab holding Laura as her body shook violently before sliding into unconsciousness. Dr. Magnus tried to get them under control but nothing seemed to be helping, she would go days without one and then suddenly she would have 12 before lunch. On those days Henry would stay at her bedside. This gave her cause that she wouldn't leave the safety of the Sanctuary even after being given a clean bill of health on her leg for fear of having a seizure in public or doing something to hurt another. Laura's evenings were often spent watching movies in the media room with Kate. Laura and Kate's relationship grew into a friendship, although Kate was still scared of the seizures and left those to Henry to deal with.

XXXXXX

Laura sat at a computer in Henry's lab she was doing research on some abnormal for Helen. They had reports from the London Sanctuary that there was an abnormal that had traveled from London to Old City to continue his antics after London had tried to corner him unsuccessfully. Henry sat not six feet from her, although they hadn't said a word to each other since an argument three days before. Laura knew that Henry was beyond mad at her for trying to help him and Kate. Laura had suggested to both of them that their feelings were mutual and that they should get together but instead of them seeing this as a positive thing, Henry had lost his temper with Laura showing her the side of him that he wasn't all that fond of. But like all siblings they had just let the subject drop and gotten on with the work just like they had done growing up.

Perched on a stool, Laura started to get that feeling, her hands started to shake, so she got up from where she sat and started towards the entrance, she wanted away from Henry. She knew she wouldn't make it to her room, she would settle for an out of the way corner of the hallway. She needed to know that she could be her own independent person. She was tired of accepting his help as she was unable to repay the favor and when she had tried all she had done was made him angry with her.

She didn't even make it to the doorway when her knees gave out and she headed straight to the floor. Henry totally enthralled with what he was working on.

"Henry," screamed Laura in her mind as she started to fall, it was all she could do.

Henry turned around when he registered that it was Laura but he was too late, she was already on the floor. He went to her; he sat down on the floor leaning against the doorframe, pulling her on to his lap as she whole body shook violently. He had to use all his self control not to run, she had split her head open on the concrete floor of the lab. She was bleeding pretty badly but there was little he could do until the seizure had passed. After what seemed like an eternity the shaking subsided, he picked up her limp unconscious body and carried her to Will's office. Magnus was out of town, and he would know what to do.

"What happened?" asked Will looking up from his desk to see Henry holding Laura's unconscious body.

"She had a seizure in my lab, she tried to leave." he paused to lay her down on the sofa. "We haven't said a word since our little fight three days ago."

Henry backed away from Laura quickly after laying her on the sofa; the smell of the blood was overwhelming. Will could see that it was bothering Henry as it on his hands and his shirt.

"You go clean up, I will look after Laura." said Will.

Will put a clean cloth on Laura's face to slow the bleeding, it was nothing serious a couple of butterflies and she would be good. Head wounds always appeared worse than they were.

When Henry returned from his room, Will was just putting the first aid kit away. The smell of antiseptic had replaced the smell of blood, and a piece of gauze was taped to her forehead covering the wound. Henry returned to Laura's side, taking her hand in his own to check her pulse.

"How is she?" asked Henry.

"It was nothing serious; she should come around like normal." Replied Will returning to his desk.

"Is this every going to get better?" asked Henry.

"Dr. Magnus and I believe that the seizures are linked to her gift." he paused. "We are doing everything was can, you know that."

"But is it going to be enough." he paused. "On the good days I stay with her just waiting, and then bad days I just live in fear that the next one will be the last one."


	4. Chapter 4

Laura packed the last of her things into her bag; she was off to go spend some time working with a group of abnormals in the Kalahari of Botswana. She was to help them integrate into the local culture as the village in which they resided was being taken over by the government in the name of mining operation. She had no idea what to expect but it would give her something good to focus on as she came to terms with what she had done. Magnus had managed to find a drug cocktail that controlled her seizures. She had managed to mend things with Henry. The hours she had spent talking with Will had helped but they both knew that only time would heal what was left of her wounds.

"Ready to go?" said Henry said standing in the door of her room.

"Yes," she said turning to him. "I don't really want to go but I need to go. Henry, I need to feel that I can do something for the good of all people."

She could read his mind, and he knew it. He said it was easier than saying it aloud.

"I know, I miss her too. And I am sorry I couldn't be here to help."'

Laura looked at Henry.

"Where's Kate?" she asked.

"She went with Will to do a pick up."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"We have a date planned for tonight actually." Replied Henry.

Laura smiled wide.

"Kate is a good person, you don't scare her, and she knows the risks." Laura paused. "You two are good for each other."

NINE MONTHS LATER

"Will, have you seen Kate this morning?" asked Henry appearing at the breakfast table.

"No, why?" replied Will pouring milk on his morning cereal.

"She isn't in her room, and she isn't answering my texts." He paused. "I'm going to go check the security tape to see if she came home last night."

Henry left Will to eat, right now food could wait. He just had this feeling something was wrong, very wrong. Kate hadn't disappeared since her short career as cat woman; she tended to stay close to home when she wasn't working. He headed straight for his lab.

XXX

"Find anything?" asked Will putting down a cup of coffee and a donut for Henry, he had never come back to eat.

"No." said Henry obviously frustrated. "Her cell phone is untraceable, and there is no evidence that she came home last night?"

"Do you know where she went last night?" asked Will.

"She had the night off, she only said that she had some unfinished business."

"That would probably put her somewhere on the shadier side of town. "

"I would try the city cameras but I have no idea where to start."

"Can you find any trace of her cell phone?" asked Will.

Henry tapped away at his computer ignoring the coffee but downed the donut in only a couple of bites.

"Have you asked Magnus or the Big Guy?" asked Will.

"Big Guy hasn't seen her and Magnus is on the phone with the United Nations Security Council. "

Henry continued to work away at his computer, Will pulled up a stool next to him.

"Okay, at 11h15 she made a call from the corner of Hamden and Elm in New City."

"That isn't much of a dark alley, but it's a place to start."

They settled in for looking for any trace of Kate, it would be a tough go; she knew the city well and knew where to hide if she didn't want to be seen.

"I knew I should have gone with here, she was oddly nervous. She kept checking her gun."

"Henry, you can't change what happened, so let's focus on what we can do."

"I've lost here at Hamden and Richmond, outside the Riverfront Bar at 2h15." Said Henry. "She could have gone anywhere from there."

"Buts it's a place to start, you find the Big Guy and get your tracking equipment together. I will go talk to Magnus and get the van." Said Will heading out of Henry's lab.

"Will" called Henry.

"Yeah."

"Thanks"

Will smiled and went on his way. He knew that Henry and Kate had grown close since her super hero days. Kate wasn't afraid of Henry, even after having seen his other side and

XXX

Will parked the van in an empty alley at Hamden and Richmond. They fanned out and began looking for anything that might lead them to Kate. They had a difficult task ahead of them. Will headed to the water front; Henry headed North East and Big Guy South West.

Following Kate's sweet yet slightly metallic smell Henry entered a dilapidated store front with boarded up windows after nearly two hours of looking. He continued up a narrow staircase in the back to the second floor, as he rounded the corner to landing the smell grew pungent. He could see why, Kate lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood, naked. He ran to her after quickly scanning the room.

"Will, I found her." Said Henry into his radio.

"Kate." He said placing a hand on her face. He could hear her heart beating but it was growing weak.

"Where are you?" Asked Will over the radio.

"Abandoned store front at Elm and Hickory." He paused. "And step on it."

Kate was riddled with bullet holes; he could count six without looking. The state of her body suggested that there was more to it than just gunshot wounds. He grabbed a dirty sheet from a nearby piece of furniture and wrapped her in as he scooped her up in his arm and carried her out to the street waiting for will to arrive with the van.

"Henry, I'm sorry." Said Kate, her hand clutching his shirt, before her body went limp in his arms.

"Damn, come on Kate; don't go dying on me now."

Henry pulled her closer making a silent pray to any one that would listen not to take Kate from him.

"Is she?" asked Will as the van pulled up.

"Dead, no, but she will be if we don't get her back to the Sanctuary."

There were no arguments, Kate was put on the stretcher and they were off, speed limits be damned. Henry was beside himself, he kept a hand on Kate's face as they headed home. To see Kate so weak and vulnerable tore at Henry. The smell of the blood both repulsed him and drew him in.

XXX

Henry stood watching Magnus and the Big Guy do their thing, Kate was hanging on to life by a tread. He felt helpless. Will stood at his side watching thru the glass. Magnus had put the United Nations on hold. Kate was hanging in there as Doctor Magnus worked to remove yet another bullet when her heart stopped. Magnus did what she could but Henry started to lose control as the pain within grew.

"Henry." Said Will firmly. "Focus, give Magnus a chance."

Henry pulled himself together, trying to focus on Kate. It was so hard not to be angry. Her small, yet powerful body was rendered vulnerable b y what had been done to her. Will could see Henry fighting to remain in control.

"Henry, losing control will not help Kate, be strong for her. She will pull through; she's too stubborn to give it up this easy."

XXX

By early afternoon Henry was sitting at Kate's bedside in the ward. She was in a drug induced coma to prevent seizures; she'd had three on the operating table that morning. Magnus had worked her magic but Kate's long term outcome was far from certain. Henry couldn't imagine how anyone could have done such a thing to anyone let alone Kate.

"How is she doing?" asked Will approaching slowly.

Henry didn't know how to answer. Will looked at Kate with sad eyes, it was hard to look at here and not feel pain. He had read Magnus' medical report, her gunshot wounds were not her only injuries. Evidence supported that Kate had been beaten and probably raped. Will was at odds about sharing this with Henry.

"How are you doing?" asked Will.

"I'm staying together, it is she would want." He paused. "I can't risk hurting her."

Will let silence fill the room there was nothing to say.

"When you are ready Magnus would like your help looking for her assailant." He paused. "I will sit with her if you want me to."

"In a few minutes." Replied Henry.

Will sat down on a stool.

"We had a date planned for tonight, I was going to ask her to marry me." said Henry.

XXX

Magnus found Henry asleep on the gurney next to Kate, he was snoring loudly. She smiled; he hadn't slept much since the attack on Kate a couple of day earlier. He was either looking for clues in his lab or with Kate. He said that sleep wasn't as important as helping Kate. He had finally crashed. Magnus checked Kate's vitals and quietly began the slow and delicate task of changing her bandages. The Big Guy had tried earlier in the day but Kate had woken up, and had gone into hysterics causing her to tear out many of her stitches. Kate had become a very important member of the Sanctuary staff since her arrival. It pained Helen to see Kate suffering. Kate had changed so much since showing up on their doorstep with a gunshot wound to the leg. She had come to them as mercenary but had embraced the new life given to her by the Sanctuary. Magnus stopped what she was doing when Kate started to stir, she was afraid of scaring her again.

XXX

Will sat working away at his desk, he was behind again. He was doing his own work and helping to cover for Kate. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said looking up.

Henry quietly slipped into the room; Will could see that he was exhausted.

"How is she?" asked Will.

Henry kept very close tabs on Kate; in his lab he always had a screen up showing her room. They had moved her to her room after nearly a week in the infirmary in the hopes that she would be more comfortable.

"Asleep." He replied. "Will, I'm worried, she's not eating, she's not talking, all she does is sleep."

Will got up from behind his desk.

"Kate has suffered greatly, it will be some time before she feels herself again, give her time."

"I can't even touch her, even when I try to brush her hair from her face she pulls away."

"That's very normal for someone in her situation; her behavior is an emotional wound that will take time to heal."

"I would never do anything to hurt her; I care too much for her."

Silence filled the space; Will was having an internal debate with himself.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but secrets around here are far too dangerous." Will sat down next to his friend. "Henry, Kate was sexually assaulted, probably raped."

Henry took a deep breath; this was difficult and painful news.

"Holy . . . " was his only verbal reaction.

"Kate is still very much in shock. Right now all we do for her is be there for when she is ready."

XXXXXX

Two weeks had passed and Kate was physically healing but mentally she was going nowhere. Someone was with her 24 hours a day after she had tried to take her own life and she had made no effort to make contact with any of them, this is why they were gathered in Helen's office.

"I believe that we are all very concerned about Kate." said Dr. Magnus.

Will could see that Henry was very uncomfortable, but he had been rather out of sorts since Kate's attack.

"By this point I would expect Kate to be at least making some step forward but for some reason she isn't." said Will.

"Laura" said Henry simply.

Everyone looked at him.

"Laura should be able to tell us what happened."

"But are you willing to put Kate though that? And Laura?" said Helen.

"Can we at least ask?" said Henry.

XXXXXXX

Henry stood looking at the phone; he knew what he had to do. Laura Blackwell could do what they were looking for but to ask her for help after all the hell she had put him through over the years made his stomach twist into knots. He needed to put those feelings aside because this was for Kate, she would not talk about what happened the night she had been attacked in the abandoned store front. Everyone hoped that if Laura we're to look into her mind she would be able to see and feel what happened and be able to share it in such a manner that they could use it to find out the who and the why of events that took place. He grabbed the phone and started to dial. He was nervous as heck, would she turn him down flat or would she do it for Kate. He remembered that they had worked together for a short time so maybe she would not make a fight about it.

"Hello Henry." answered Laura after only the second ring; he had forgotten to see what time it was in Botswana.

"Laura, I have a favor to ask of you."

"The great Henry Foss is asking for my help." she said off handily, but she also sounded rather tired.

He did not like her attitude but he knew that it was probably just a defense mechanism to stop from getting to emotionally involved.

"Actually we are all asking," he paused, "It's Kate."

This statement changed everything; Laura knew how Henry felt about Kate and Kate about Henry. This was not a case of just asking her to pick him up some odd thing on her travels or making a quick side trip to go deal with an operation nearby, this was far more serious.

"What happened Henry?" she asked suddenly very serious.

"About a month ago she was attacked and sexually assaulted, there is little to no evidence regarding what happened." he paused. "She is catatonic; we need your help to find out why."

The phone went silent as Laura processed the information.

"I am packing my stuff right now, I will be on the next flight home, and Henry, take care of Kate." said Laura.

"Thank you."

He was shocked that she had said yes so quickly, she didn't ask for details. Maybe she was turning over a new leaf, he had seen her changing since her return from her assignment. It was like someone had flicked a switch on her, the rude comments were few and far between especially when she was in the company of those she trusted with her deepest and darkest secret. She had been very restrained with her invading the thoughts of those around her; she was actually self isolating herself to avoid contact with those close to her. Will had said that she was scared of hurting those around her with the memories she carried.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please excuse the long delay, my full time job precludes the writing process.

Henry was waiting for Laura when she emerged from the doors of the international arrivals at the Old City International Airport. Laura quickly noticed that Henry looked sad and withdrawn; she knew it was because of Kate. She looked at him with calm thoughtful eyes; she hadn't seen him like this in many, many years. She wouldn't just take his thoughts from him; he was in such a situation that she didn't want to be that rude.

"May I?" asked Laura softly.

He nodded. He knew what she wanted; she wanted his permission before looking into his mind. It would only take her a moment to get all that she needed; it was faster and easier than talking at the moment. After a quick hug they began walking to the van in silence.

"Henry, how are you?" Laura asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine, there is just a lot going on right now." he replied, he didn't want to talk in public.

Laura stopped and waited for him to stop as well in the near empty parking level. She wanted to get it over with; she needed to make peace with Henry. He eventually turned to see where she had gotten too. When he saw that she was so far back he started back towards her, she was being stubborn as hell when he needed it the least. She wanted to say it to him aloud, putting the idea in his mind just wasn't enough as far as she was concerned.

"Henry, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I have done to you, you did not deserve any of it. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else." She paused. "All I seek is your forgiveness."

Henry stood facing Laura, she was so tiny he had to look down and she up for their eyes to meet.

"I forgave you a long time ago." he said quietly lifting his hand to reach out and touch Laura.

He placed his hand on her cheek giving her permission to look deeper so that she could see how he really felt. She was his little sister and no matter what he would be there for her. Laura lifted her own gloved hand and placed it on top of Henry's.

"Thank you."

Her parting thought was one to him, that she loved him very much and that she considered him her only family. With this Henry smiled and took her by the elbow to the van.

It was late when they got it back to the house, Laura went straight to her room to see if she could get some sleep, she hadn't slept well on the plane there were too many minds to allow her to do much of anything other than focus on not being overwhelmed. Henry could see she was tired and did not say anything to her as he walked her to her room. They would all gather in the morning to discuss what they we're going to do to help Kate.

XXX

Kate lay unmoving on the bed, Laura could feel the overwhelming fear in the room radiating from Kate. She did not need to read any ones thoughts to know that this was going to be a difficult conversation. Magnus and Tesla had remained in the office at Laura's request with Henry and the Big Guy, Magnus and Tesla were just too easy to read they would be too much of a distraction during an already difficult situation. Laura had asked Will to be the only other person in the room. She knew that he could control his thoughts and he knew how to handle any situations that could arise if something went wrong. Laura had been thinking about how to go about this since she had gotten the call from Henry four days before, it would be a difficult and delicate situation that required a great deal of self control on her part. Laura removed one of her elbow length gloves and placed it on the night stand as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Kate, Dr. Magnus would like me to look in to your mind but I would first like to ask your permission. I only plan to seek out the memories of the night you were found in the abandoned store. Anything I learn that is irrelevant to the case I will keep among my secrets of which I am the keeper of so many secrets."

Kate understood what Laura was saying and although she gave no outward answer Laura was aware that she was allowed to enter, she turned to Will.

"If anything happens I will pull away, I do not expect this to take more than a few minutes for me to get the whole story but you must understand that it might take me a few hours to process what I have gathered."

"I understand are you ready?" said Will.

"I have never done this on anyone who wasn't considered the enemy."

"You will do just fine." said Will.

Laura reached out and took Kate's hand. The connection was instant; Laura could feel the rush of emotions and thoughts filling her. Laura quickly understood what had happened and that it was still happening as far as Kate was concerned. Laura broke the connection after only a few minutes, she sat silently on the edge if the bed beginning to process the information. What she had seen and felt was horrific. There was so much to it that Laura felt overwhelmed by it all. She had to take a moment to clear her head before she speak. She slowly put her gloves back on.

"Can I tell Will what happened?" asked Laura after a few moments turning back to Kate.

Kate nodded but in her mind Laura knew there was a stipulation. She didn't want Henry to know all the details, she wanted to do that herself if and when the time came.

"I promise." said Laura.

Will stood watching, he did not speak allowing Laura to do what she felt she needed to. He followed Laura out of Kate's room leaving her to rest he could imagine that having to relive the experience was an exhausting experience.

XXXXXXXXX

Laura stood at the window at the end of the hallway, Will was only steps behind her. What she had seen was far more evil and painful than what she had experienced before. Normally her readings were done on men who believed that what they were doing was for their god and their people. But this was far more painful. She had seen the horrors of war but this cut a new wound in her heart, one that she feared would not heal.

"Magnus is correct she was attacked by an abnormal but there is more to what happened than we believed." she paused. "I need your help, you see details where most see vague images."

"That is why you asked Kate for her permission?"

"But first I must ask you if you are willing to let me into your mind. I will focus on only projecting Kate's memories but I must warn you that you may see memories of my own and that I may see some of you memories."

"I am willing if it will help Kate."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone else, I have done some cruel and evil things using my gift."

"Your intentions in this case are good, you want to help Kate."

"And Henry, I owe it to him."

Will did not inquire further, she knew something but he felt it best not to inquire.

"Can I have an hour or so, I need a nap before I attempt this."

"Sure"

Laura went to her room in the North Tower to think and process what she had just learned. It was horrific, it made war look like a walk in the park.

XXXXXXX

"Do you need anything?" asked Will.

Laura smiled, she could feel his nerves they were hard to miss. He did not know what to expect from her and part of him didn't trust her, but she had not expected anything less.

"Are you ready?" asked Laura.

"Not really but waiting isn't going to make it any easier so let's just do it." replied Will.

"I warn you, the experience may be very overwhelming but I will only maintain the connection as long as I have to and not a moment longer."

He nodded.

Will sat down on the sofa, Laura sat down in the next chair, she removed a glove and started to focus her mind. She had never done this, sharing her own thoughts and ideas was easy but to share someone else's thoughts without putting her own twist on the story. She slowly reached out and took Will's hand, it took only a matter of moments to pass along the memories to Will.

"Wow," was all Will could say when Laura pulled her hand away.

"See, there is more to this than we know." she paused. "We need to talk to Magnus."

XXXXXX

Everyone was once again gathered in Magnus's office. Tesla was standing in the corner with a glass of wine in his hand, Henry was nervously pacing behind the sofa, the Big Guy was dusting, and Magnus was reading a report when Will and Laura arrived.

"Did it work?" asked Henry.

"Yes," said Laura quietly.

"Magnus, you said that her brain readings weren't what they should be." said Will.

"Correct," she replied.

"I believe that she is still experiencing the nightmare, I believe that there is someone else in her

mind or at least still connected to her mind."

Everyone in the room turned to look at both of them, this was a big announcement. Laura could feel the nerves in the room.

"I didn't dig too deep for fear of going too far, I just did a passing reading focusing on the events in the warehouse but the whole time I had this odd feeling that I wasn't alone. I have read the minds of hundreds of people over the years and I have never felt that way before, it was like there was someone else in her mind forcing her to relive the nightmare that was that night over and over again."

Henry was in shock, thoughts flying through his mind at a hundred miles an hour. Laura wanted to reach out to him and touch him but this wasn't the place or the time.

"Henry, I will get to the bottom of this." said Laura hoping to calm him.


End file.
